Daughter of Athena
by FanWriter2011
Summary: Luke Castellan is sent to find a demigod to bring to Camp Half-Blood, only to find he found more than he bargained for. The girl he found may either be his saving grace or his downfall. Only she can help him choose his fate. (Based before Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, this is my first Percy Jackson story, so please be nice)
1. Chapter 1

All I could feel was the cold wind rushing round me as I ran from the Colchis bull attempting to kill me. My wisdom of battle was struggling to come up with anything. I dived away from a tree, making the bull headbutt it. I got behind it and the Bull looked mad. I was stood facing it, trying to figure out what to do, but I was stuck. I was out of ideas.

'Come on then. Do your worst.' I was ready.

The bull then was hit with what looked like a glass jar and it started burning up. I heard others emerging from bushes nearby. A guy walked towards me. He was stocky, but had some kindness hidden in his eyes. A scar protruded down his left cheek. His light coloured hair blew slightly in the wind. He was dressed in what I recognised as some Greek armour.

'Are you alright?' He asked.

'Other than almost getting killed by a colchis bull?' I questioned his approach.

'I'm Luke. What's your name?' Luke asked.

'Mercy.' I was a little cautious.

'Well, Mercy, we're here to get you to safety.' Luke looked at me funny.

Luke gestured for me to follow him. I was a little cautious about it, but I stayed close. Other kids about Luke's age and younger came out and surrounded us, protecting us.

'So where are you from?'

'Not telling you that.'

'Been on the run long?'

'You could say that.'

'Don't worry. A lot of us have been in the same situation, me included.'

'Where are you taking me?'

'We're going to get you to camp.'

'What camp?'

'Camp Half-Blood. It's where kids like us are safe.'

I was confused what he meant, but I let him lead me to a group of chariots of some kind with pegasi attached.

'Come on. This is our ride out of here.'

Luke helped me onto one of the chariots and then got on himself.

'Hold on tight.' Luke pointed to a metal railing to hang onto.

I did as I was told and let Luke fly us out of there. I had never been up this high before and I loved it. Luke got one arm round my back to keep me in the chariot. It got a bit bumpy, but we finally came down in a massive plot of land with wooden buildings all around us. Kids were running towards us for all directions.

'Luke!' A kid ran towards the chariots.

'Hey Grover.' Luke smirked at him.

Luke got off the chariot and helped me off, keeping me steady.

'This is Mercy. Mercy, this is Grover, one of the Satyrs here.' Luke did introductions.

'Well, Mercy, we'd like you to come meet Chiron in the Big House, if you're up to it? We'll need to figure out who your godly parent is.' Grover said.

'Sure.' I was a bit cautious, but I could see they were trying to make me feel welcome.

I followed Grover through the camp, Luke right behind me. We got to the Big House and I could see a guy in a wheelchair sitting in the main room.

'Chiron, this is Mercy.' Grover explained.

'Got here in one piece, I hope.' Chiron smiled.

'Is anyone going to explain what's going on?' I asked.

'You didn't tell her?' Grover was shocked.

'We had a colchis bull to deal with. I thought getting her to safety was the priority.' Luke looked right at Chiron.

'Do you mind if I talk to Mercy on her own?' Chiron knew the guys were getting weird.

Grover and Luke left, not exactly happy. I was gestured to take a seat.

'Mercy, how much do you know about Greek gods?'

'A lot. My Dad was obsessed with any kinds of gods, Greek and Roman.'

'Any in particular?'

'Athena, Minerva and Juno actually. They're the Greek and Roman version of each other, aren't they, Athena and Minerva?'

'They are. We believe your mother is one of the goddesses. Do you think it could be Athena?'

'It could be. I'm quite good with strategy. I'd just never dealt with a colchis bull before.'

'We'll wait for your parent to claim you and then we'll put you with your family.'

'Chiron, what if they don't want me?'

'What makes you think that?'

'I ran from my Dad because he didn't want me after a while. I've been on the run since I was nine.'

'Mercy, we're going to help you as much as we can. Trust me, you're safe here. We'll teach you how to fight and you won't be on your own again. As you're unclaimed, you'll stay with the Hermes cabin. You'll be with Luke, as he's the camp leader for the Hermes cabin.'

'Bit defensive, isn't he?'

'Luke? He is, but he has a right to. He's been here a long time. He came here with the Athena cabin's leader, Annabeth. He brought her up after she ran away a couple of years younger than you. He gets protective but can be a handful.'

'Chiron, what do you think happened to my Dad?'

'Probably still out there looking for his daughter.'

'I can't go back, could I?'

'I'm afraid not. Now you know, you'll have a stronger signal to the creatures than before. They'll want you dead more than before.'

'Thanks. I'll go get my bearings, if that's alright?'

'Just stay on site.'

I walked out the Big House and down the path to the left. I walked round passing various cabins. Out of curiosity I found myself down by the lake. Out here I could see the Poseidon cabin. I could tell no one was staying there, but I knew in a couple of months they would have someone there.

'Look, it's the newbie!' a girl cackled from behind me.

I knew this was going to be difficult. I got an urge to move, so I dived into the lake and swam through it underwater. I somehow didn't need to go up for air. I was able to breathe easily underwater. I finally decided to surface and I came out on the other side of the Poseidon cabin. The group I'd fled from were nowhere to be seen. I only then looked down to see only my hair was wet. My clothes were completely dry.

'What the hell?' I was confused.

I heard a gong being rung. I walked towards it, curious. I got to an open topped building where everyone was congregating. Everyone was getting food and then I saw people were putting the best bits in a fire in the middle of the room. I joined the line and did as everyone else did.

'Keep it going, Mercy.' Luke had found me.

'What's this for?' I asked.

'Sacrifice to the gods. A load of rubbish, basically.'

I followed the others, as did Luke. He led me to a table and we ate what we had left.

'Shower?' Luke saw my hair was wet.

'More like a swim in the lake to avoid getting in trouble.' I shrugged.

'Did you change your clothes then?'

'No. They came out dry when I got out the water.'

'What?'

'My clothes were stone dry when I came out.'

Luke was shocked.

'Daughter of Poseidon?'

'I know who my Dad is. I don't know my Mom.'

'That's weird.'

'You're telling me?'

The room got a bit louder and I saw Chiron and another guy in a weird shirt enter the room. Something seemed wrong.

'Luke?' I was worried what was happening.

Then I saw everyone staring in my direction. I looked above me and I had two symbols fighting above me. I was fought over by Poseidon and Athena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chiron couldn't get over to me fast enough. He looked pretty petrified.

'Chiron, what's going on?' I was seriously freaked out.

'I think, Mercy, you just got claimed by two gods.' Chiron was curious but also terrified.

'How is that possible?' I was confused.

'Luke, can you bring Mercy to the Big House please?' Chiron tried to break the tension.

Luke guided me after Chiron in his wheelchair to the Big House. We sat in the main room. The guy I'd seen Chiron with earlier entered, looking mad.

'When were you going to tell me about this, Chiron?' The guy snapped.

'Mercy, this is Dionysus. We also call him Mr D.' Chiron explained.

'God of wine?' I checked.

'She knows?' Dionysus asked.

'My Dad is obsessed with gods, so I picked up a lot.' I pointed out.

'Hang on. You know who your Dad is?' Dionysus was confused.

'Yeah. I ran away from him when I was nine after he turned to the bottle.' I shrugged.

Luke gently supported me, touching my hand in some kind of support.

'Mercy, have you had any major incidences growing up?' Chiron asked.

I could think of one instance.

'There was one incident. I dunno it means anything. I was at the pool after school and a powerline came loose and electrocuted the water and I didn't die or anything. I was fine.' I shrugged.

'No marks or anything?' Dionysus was annoyed.

'Just one mark, actually. It looks like an owl getting stabbed with a trident.' I pulled up my shirt and showed on my right side I had the mark I described burned into my skin.

'Oh my gods. I think you have connections to both gods.' Chiron was worried sick.

'What does that mean?' I said.

'You're caught in the middle of the feud between Athena and Poseidon.' Dionysus explained.

I looked at all of them in shock. I could see fear on all their faces.

'That's not a good thing, is it?' I knew.

'I'm afraid not. I can consult with Zeus and figure out what we can do.' Chiron was a little stumped.

'What happens to me now? I go into two cabins.' I shrugged.

'You can decide which to stay in until we figure out what's going on.' Chiron said.

Chiron looked at Luke. Luke got the point. He stood up and guided me out the Big House.

'Are you alright?' Luke asked.

'I doubt I will be for a long time.' I was trying to process what just happened.

A girl ran over to us and stopped when she saw me.

'New girl?' She checked.

'Yeah.' I shrugged.

'Mercy, this is Annabeth. She's the camp leader for Athena. Annabeth, this is Mercy.' Luke was good at this.

'Luke, we have a problem. Hermes cabin are causing trouble and Ares cabin are getting close to fighting them.' Annabeth was worried.

'Mercy, could you give us a hand?' Luke asked.

'Might as well.' I gave in.

The three of us dashed over and found fighting had begun. I drew my sword out of nowhere and I managed to separate them. Some of the campers backed up because I was in the way and armed.

'That is enough!' I called.

The group of campers fell silent, staring at me in shock. They weren't expecting me to be so outspoken after what happened moments earlier.

'Ares, to your cabin and Hermes, to your cabin.' Luke demanded.

A lot of the campers were disgruntled by the demands made by Luke, but did as they were told. The groups dispersed and I felt calmer.

'Thanks, Mercy.' Luke gently squeezed one of my shoulders.

I looked down at my sword and I saw it had a trident in the hilt.

'Luke, I'd suggest you looked at my sword.' I was worried by it.

Luke saw it and was in shock.

'Riptide? That's Poseidon's sword.' Luke was surprised.

'I just suddenly had it in my hand.' I pointed out.

'You're full of surprises.' Luke smirked.

Something about the smirk he gave me held something else other than his cheeky nature of Hermes. I saw Annabeth seeing Luke's smirk at me and I could tell she was on the same page as me.

'I'll go and report it to Chiron. I'll be back.' Luke then walked away.

I watched Luke walk away until he turned off and out of sight. Annabeth walked over to me.

'He likes you, doesn't he?' Annabeth knew.

'I think so. I know you two are very close and I don't want to come in between that. I just don't know what to do. I'm caught in a tough situation.' I said.

'Talk to him. I don't mind. Luke needs someone and it's not me.' Annabeth shrugged.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. Just talk to him. I'll find you a place in the Athena cabin near me, just so the others stay in line, ok?'

'Thanks, Annabeth.'

Annabeth smiled weakly and walked away. I turned round and found Luke coming back.

'Where's Annabeth?' Luke asked.

'Gone to find me somewhere in the Athena cabin.' I shrugged.

'Will you walk with me?'

I let Luke lead me out towards the lake. We sat on a stony patch, looking out at the ripples in the waves.

'What is it?' Luke knew something was on my mind.

'I talked to Annabeth. She knows that look you keep giving me.' I confessed.

'What look?'

'Luke, you look at me like you had a hole that's getting filled by having someone to love like that. Annabeth knows you need someone and told me to talk to you.'

'She did?'

'Yeah. She knew she couldn't fill your hole, but obviously believes I can.'

Luke got me to look at him. He gently kissed my lips and for all the years on the run, I felt safe and wanted. He slowly pulled away and I could tell he wanted it as much as I did.

'Will you…uh…' Luke got a little tongue tied.

'Yeah. I will.' I smirked.

Luke couldn't keep his cheeky grin off his face. He then decided to kiss me again. Neither of us wanted to give in, but we both ended up doing so to get air. Luke got my head resting against his shoulder, holding me close to him.

'Who would have guessed I'd be with someone like you?'

'I've got to keep you on your toes somehow.'

Luke chuckled at that. He kissed the top of my head.

'Luke, Chiron wants you!' Grover had found us.

We both laughed at the terrible timing, but I let him go. Grover saw Luke had been with me and sat with me.

'You and Luke are together?' Grover asked.

'Appears so. I just have to figure out what happens with me, now I'm fought over by Poseidon and Athena. Grover, can I ask something?'

'Go ahead.'

'Do you know a guy called Percy Jackson?'

Grover stared at me in shock.

'He goes to the school I'm watching. It's the holidays, so I've come back to camp to check things before I go back. How do you know him?'

'I don't. He's been in my dreams the past couple of months. He has the sword I made appear in my hand when Hermes and Ares got close to attacking each other. Luke called it Riptide?'

Grover stared at me in shock. He knew there was something wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

I let Grover look at my sword and he looked petrified. He even let out a nervous bleat, since he was a Satyr.

'Mercy, perhaps you ought to come with me. We'll need to see Chiron and Mr D.' Grover suggested.

I got up and followed Grover to the Big House. Chiron was waiting for us.

'Mercy knows about Percy Jackson and has Riptide.' Grover explained.

Grover let Chiron look at the sword. He made it go to pen form.

'Mercy, how did you get this?' Chiron asked.

'I don't know. I suddenly had it when the fight between Ares and Hermes kicked off.' I shrugged.

'How did you know about Percy?' Chiron was curious.

'He's been in my dreams the past couple of months. He'll need that sword more than I will.' I said.

'That's a kind of prophesy, isn't it?' Grover asked.

'It is. Mercy, how long have you been able to do this?' Chiron asked.

'Since I was little. I kept dreaming about things a couple of months before they happened. My Dad freaked the first time it happened.' I couldn't help but smirk at the picture of my Dad getting walloped by an elephant in a zoo.

'Mercy, this has put you in a difficult situation. You are very dangerous, but we also need to keep you here.' Chiron was torn.

'It might be an idea I say this too. I've seen my death.' I confessed.

'What?' Chiron and Grover were horrified.

'I get killed whilst protecting Luke. I know you want to change what I've seen, but when someone tried to change it before, it ended up going to it an hour later. It's unavoidable.' I explained.

'Don't tell Luke unless you have no other choice. The next quest I'll send Grover and Luke with you, just as a precaution.' Chiron sighed deeply.

'How much can I tell him?' I wanted to know my limit.

'Enough that won't get him killed.' Chiron hoped.

'Chiron, this may sound really weird, but the big prophesy from the Oracle is referencing Luke and Percy. There is a piece that comes back into play, but Percy takes the helm and makes everything right.' I confessed.

'Thanks, Mercy. I'll keep it in mind.' Chiron was on edge.

Grover led me out the Big House and we got to the lake again, Grover not wanting to let me out his sight.

'Are you alright?' Grover checked.

'Just a little shaken, that's all. Seeing what I do rattles you a bit but I think I'll get used to it at one point.' I shrugged.

'You worry about Luke?'

'I know what Luke's route will be after this. My death pushes him over the edge. He never mentions me, but it's just best it's kept that way.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. He has Annabeth. He's got you and he'll get Thalia back.'

'Thalia?'

'Yeah. The daughter of Zeus who got turned into a tree to save other half-bloods going through what she did? I saw that too. It was one of my first visions, actually.'

'You never cease to amaze.'

'Got to keep you on your hooves, Grover.'

'Thanks, I think.'

Annabeth walked over and found us.

'Everything ok?' Annabeth checked.

'Yeah. I might leave you together. I think I've got something to do.' Grover got out of there sharpish.

'What was that all about?'

'Grover's a little jumpy round me now I've told them I have visions of things. I've seen the altercation with Thalia and how the next kid to come into Camp Half-Blood will be bringing the old prophesy into action.'

'The what?'

'Annabeth, you really think I'd believe you haven't read it?'

'I haven't.'

'The one about a child of the big three?'

'That one?'

'Yeah, I know it's about to come into action and one of the pressure points that sets it off is me. I can't say how, but it wraps around Luke and I. We're in trouble.'

'What are you going to do?'

'We'll go on a quest, Luke, Grover and I. Two come back and it rocks the boat. Be there for him. You'll know what I mean when it comes.'

'You're not making any sense.'

'It's best I don't. Do you know where Luke is?'

'In the Hermes cabin last I checked.'

'Thanks.'

I left her to it and I found Luke in the cabin, trying to make it look better for the inspections.

'Luke?' I called.

He hit his head on a bunk from the shock. I dashed over, checking he was alright.

'Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you.' I laughed a little.

'It's alright. Did you want me for something?' Luke was slowly turning up the charm.

'I did actually. I want to go on a quest and, well, as Chiron doesn't want me going alone he wanted me to take you and Grover with me, if you're up for it?'

'Sounds intriguing. Where is this quest to?'

'A bit further into New York, Brooklyn really. Up for it?'

'As long as we get some alone time at one point, I'm all for it.'

'Great. I'll go let Chiron and Grover know. We can leave after dinner.'

Luke wasn't letting me leave. He got us to his private space and he kissed my lips as passionately as he could. I didn't want him to stop, but he eventually did, trying to get his breath back.

'Sorry. My control wavered.'

'It's ok. It could have been worse.'

'Always with the positive, aren't you?'

'Someone has to be when so much of the time you're this grumpy head councillor of Hermes.'

'Grumpy, am I?'

I knew I'd struck a chord when he grabbed me close to him and tried to tickle me to death. I was giggling helplessly and I couldn't escape. He even pushed it to kissing my neck to make it worse. I was finally released and I got out the cabin to find Chiron by the sea.

'Mercy?' Chiron checked.

'Luke, Grover and I will leave for the quest after dinner. We'll be done a day, we'll return and I'll get caught before the barrier. Luke will watch me get injured and it will turn the creature to dust. Luke gets back to me but it is too late. I die in his arms and there's nothing the Apollo kids can do.'

'Are you positive?'

'Yeah.'

'Will you need any special supplies?'

'No. I do have one request.'

'Go on.'

'Give the sword I had to Percy Jackson. Get Grover out to get Percy here. He will be found by one of the Furies disguised as a teacher, but you get to him in time. Train Percy up because it will be crucial with who he is.'

'Who he is?'

'Son of Poseidon. I get a waft of sea whenever I saw him in the visions.'

'Are you sure you're ready for this?'

'Nope, but I have no choice.'

'You do.'

'I really don't. My fate is decided.'

'You don't know that.'

'I do, Chiron. Tomorrow is the day I die.'

Chiron had nothing to say. Neither did I, but I knew tomorrow I would break Luke's heart.


End file.
